eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5270 (26 April 2016)
Synopsis In front of a packed pub, Thelma calls Jay out on his relationship with Linzi. Linzi leaves in tears as Bex steps forward and backs up Thelma’s claims. As Thelma leaves to find Linzi, she claims to Jay that she’s not done with him. Back at the Mitchells’, Jay promises the family that he never slept with Linzi and didn’t know her age when they were together. Louise explains that Linzi’s real name is Star – she used ‘Linzi’ to sound older. Louise sticks up for Jay and assures the Mitchells that it wasn’t his fault; Star would always have lied to him. In the Vic, Jack attempts to persuade the Carters that Jay’s just misunderstood, but Mick, Babe and Johnny aren’t so sure. Thelma finds Star at the bus stop who’s devastated at being shown up in the Vic. Star begs Thelma to believe her that Jay had no idea how old she was. As Star storms off, Thelma takes out her phone to call the police. Back at the Mitchells’, Phil’s confused as to why Louise is so keen to stick up for Jay and asks her outright if Jay has ever touched her. Louise’s silence unnerves Phil and when Phil asks Jay to swear on his dad’s life that nothing has happened, he admits that there was an incident where Louise kissed him. Jay screams that he’s done nothing wrong and as he delivers Phil a few home truths, Phil goes to punch Jay but misses. The police turn up and bang on the door - Jay’s frozen with fear. As Jay is bundled into a police car, Billy begs Jay not to say anything until he’s spoken to Ritchie, but Phil mocks him. Sharon tries to convince Phil not to head for a drink, but he’s too weak. At the Mitchell’s, Louise tells the police that Jay had no idea how old Star was – he did nothing wrong. A terrified Jay is locked into his prison cell – tears roll down his cheeks as he lies in bed. Kim tries to calm the situation as Libby tells Denise that it’s too late – she’s already take the first pill of her termination. Denise fails to understand as Libby sobs that she’s not ready for a baby and brands her selfish. As Denise knocks back the champagne, Kim tells Libby to stay at hers tonight, so that she and Denise can talk when Denise is sober. Denise cruelly tells Libby that she doesn’t deserve a family; Libby storms out. Carmel arrives and questions Denise on what’s happened. Carmel reminds Denise that this situation can’t have been easy on Libby, but Denise is adamant that she can’t be okay with what Libby’s done. Carmel suggests to Denise that she sobers up and makes amends with Libby. When Carmel tells Denise that she thinks she’s being selfish, Denise suggests she see herself out. Denise arrives at the Albert and orders wine, claiming she’s run out of alcohol at home. Denise clocks a drunken Phil propositioning Shirley – she turns him down. Being the last two left in The Albert, Denise and Phil continue to drink wine that Denise has taken from behind the bar. The pair compare their lives and concede that they’re both lonely. As Denise heads home, Phil catches up with her – he invites her back to his. Libby arrives back at Patrick’s looking for Denise – when she gets no response she leaves her a note. Back at the Mitchells’, an inebriated Denise and Phil begin to kiss and things begin to get passionate... As Ben and Paul cosy up on the sofa together, Paul’s thrilled when Ben assures him there’s no more drama – it’s just the two of them from now on. Pam and Les arrive home and are surprised to be greeted by the sight of Ben. When Les suggests giving the pair space, Pam coldly claims that she’s more than happy to stay put. Ben clocks the atmosphere and makes a hasty retreat. Pam firmly tells Les that she’s not keen on giving Ben a second chance. Bex finds Sonia snooping through her laptop and is fuming. Sonia confides in Bex that after seeing what happened between Star and Jay, she feels as though she doesn’t know what Bex gets up to. Sonia’s taken aback when Bex declares that she’s had sex. Sonia’s upset when Tina brands her a hypocrite. When Tina later tries to apologise, it falls on deaf ears. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes